<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extraction by Vibrainium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797810">Extraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrainium/pseuds/Vibrainium'>Vibrainium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrainium/pseuds/Vibrainium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>thank you to ha_nothanks for this prompt!</p><p> </p><p>15 and 51: Napoleon Solo<br/>I’m hoping to see what you write~ 💕</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Napoleon Solo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Extraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_nothanks/gifts">ha_nothanks</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="daUfr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="KoBaQ">
      <p></p>
      <blockquote>
        <p></p>
        <div class="">
          <p>
            <br/>
            <em>
              <strong>15. Wanna make out?</strong>
            </em>
            <br/>
            <em>
              <strong>51. It's weird that that turned me on, right?</strong>
            </em>
          </p>
        </div>
      </blockquote>
      <div class="">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>
          
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You are insufferable," you huffed, tugging at the rope around your wrists. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's your fault we're in this mess!" Solo whisper-yelled, struggling in his chair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Just shut up and let me work."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You wrapped your hands around the chair you were tied to and stood, smirking when you realized they didn't tie your chairs together. Amatures. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sat back down and felt the ties on your ankles loosen so you stood up again and jumped, landing down as hard as you could, hearing the legs on the chair splinter. You stood one more time and broke the legs off of the chair with a grunt, kicking the loose ropes off of your legs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stood again and took a breath before you ran backwards at the pipe on the wall, breaking the back of the chair in two. You got your arms in front of you and removed the rope and chair from your wrists. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's weird that that turned me on, right?" Solo asked, watching you from his chair. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You rolled your eyes and went to untie him from his chair. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Now what…" you said, looking around the empty room as Solo dusted himself off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Wanna make out?" He asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh my god focus, we have to get out of here," you huffed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm having a hard time focusing after your performance, it was exquisite," he said, eyeing you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"If we get out of here alive, you can fuck the soul out of my body, but for now, we need to get out of here and not die," you said, yanking at an immovable window bar.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Promise?" He raised an eyebrow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Do you know me as someone who says things she doesn't mean?" You asked, trying the other window.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Just checking," Solo said, walking up to the door and opening it. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your mouth fell open.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I saw they didn't lock it when they left us, come on we don't have long, the guards are changing shifts as we speak."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You followed Solo out of the stone cellar you were in and suddenly fell out of a giant wooden door onto a dock.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"How did we get this lucky?" He mused, eyeing a boat preparing to leave, "come on."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You both sprinted towards the boat that was pulling away from the dock, leaping onto the back, the both of you rolling to a stop against a pile of rope.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Now I guess we need to find a way to signal for extraction," Solo thought out loud.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No need! You were right on time!"</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You both jumped to your feet as you saw Gaby steering the boat to the horizon.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Gaby what in the hell are you doing here!?" You cried.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"A little bird told me you were being held here, so I called in a few favors. I knew you'd get out of there quickly, they have a habit of losing prisoners, so I knew their security was lacking."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You fell back onto the seat next to her and laughed, putting your head in your hands.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I can't believe we thought we were close to death, there."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yes, we all say and promise some crazy things when we think we're about to die," Solo sighed, sitting next to you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You raised an eyebrow at him, "well I certainly don't, do you?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His eyes darkened and he wet his lips, "no, I suppose not."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gaby turned and looked at you both and groaned, "please don't shag on this boat. Save it for land? Please?"</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>